In the Pantry: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Mikazuki finds himself alone with Kogitsune in the pantry. Faced with a moment of truth, Mikazuki takes a chance and kisses his unrequited love. Imagine his surprise when Kogitsune kisses him back... Cover Artist: Kani


**CHAPTER 1**

Mikazuki stacked the last bag of rice in the pantry then wiped the sweat from his brow. He was exhausted, but he was satisfied with all he'd managed to accomplish.

Master currently had two teams of Swords out on missions, leaving the household temporarily short-handed. Though there were quite a few servants in Saniwa-sama's service, they couldn't be expected to do everything. The estate covered nearly 12 acres, so it required everyone's support in order for it to run smoothly. Even the Master could be seen doing various tasks every once in awhile.

Mikazuki was forced to stay behind this time. After being gravely injured during his last battle, he was benched and put on inactive status for the next three missions; standard protocol as set by Master and the resident Healer. Unfortunately, this didn't exempt him from chores, and with so many Swords out of the house, his list of "things to do" had multiplied.

Luckily, the night was still young and he'd managed to get everything done with time to spare. He would bathe, enjoy a cup of tea then head to bed. He'd just switched off the light in the pantry when a booming chorus of voices echoed from somewhere outside. Mikazuki jogged to the foyer, arriving just as five battle-worn Swords trickled into the house.

"I've never been so hungry in my life," Mitsutada complained, dropping his gear on the floor. "My stomach is starting to eat itself!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Izumino snickered, dropping his stuff beside Mitsutada's. "We just ate like an hour ago."

"How can you still be hungry?" Tsurumaru asked, stretching widely. "You finished off my share and Kuri-san's, too."

"I'm a man," Mitsutada answered matter-of-factly. "I can't be expected to survive on rations alone!"

Ookurikara walked into the house carrying his gear. He paused a moment to pick up Mitsutada's bag then headed upstairs without a word to anyone. All thoughts of food seemed to flee Mitsutada's mind. Rather than heading to the kitchen, he quickly followed Ookurikara up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Tsurumaru and Izumino exchanged amused looks before finally noticing Mikazuki's presence.

"Hey, Jiji," Izumino said, walking passed him towards the kitchen. "Anything left over from dinner?"

"Practically an entire meal's worth," Mikazuki replied. "Cook over did it again. She keeps forgetting everyone's out on missions."

"I'm too tired to think about food," Tsurumaru grumbled, heading for the stairs as well. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night," Mikazuki replied. "Hey Izumino," he called over his shoulder. "Where's Kogi-san? Is he…"

"Someone looking for me?" Kogitsune asked, stepping into the house and dropping his stuff with a loud thud.

"N-no," Mikazuki stammered, trying not to stare openly at the towering male. "I mean, yes."

Kogitsune was a magnificent specimen. Tall and muscular with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. His long snow white locks were pulled back with a strip of black cloth, but a few wild strands had escaped, framing his handsome face.

"I-I didn't see you come in," Mikazuki continued, his gaze flitting to the floor. "I was worried something might have happened to you."

The corner of Kogitsune's mouth lifted in a lazy smile. "Well, here I am. Alive and in one piece."

Mikazuki smiled shyly. "I'm glad. Welcome home."

Kogitsune's amused expression faltered a moment. He stared at Mikazuki with a strange look in his eyes; a look that made Mikazuki's skin heat and his heart race.

"I should go," Mikazuki said quickly. "You're probably tired and hungry, so I won't hold you up."

Mikazuki made a beeline for the stairs, anxious to get away. He had a huge crush on Kogitsune, and although everyone knew this, Kogitsune included, Mikazuki was far too shy to confess properly. Besides, Kogitsune would never go for someone as boring and ordinary as Mikazuki. Not when he could have his pick of any man or woman within a hundred miles. A male like Kogitsune deserved a lover who was beautiful and elegant, not someone like Mikazuki who was dreadfully plain and a bit on the clumsy side. Still, it was nice to dream…

 **CHAPTER 2**

Mikazuki didn't see Kogitsune again until the next morning. The male was up surprisingly early. Returning Swords were usually given 3 days to rest and recuperate, so when Mikazuki turned the corner into the kitchen and ran dead smack into the wall of muscle that was Kogitsune's chest, he was more than a little startled.

"Sorry!" Mikazuki squeaked. "I-I didn't see you there."

"No harm done," Kogitsune replied, smiling down at Mikazuki. "I was just about to make some breakfast, care to join me?"

Mikazuki swallowed nervously, looking to see if anyone else was around.

"It's just you and me," Kogitsune said. "I hope that's ok."

"Y-yeah, of course it is," Mikazuki stuttered. "W-would you like some help?"

"I can manage the cooking myself, but if you could grab the supplies from the pantry, that'd be great."

Kogitsune gave him a list of ingredients. Mikazuki did his best to pay attention, he really did, but with Kogitsune's attention focused squarely on him, he couldn't get his heart to quiet long enough to hear anything the male was saying.

Like an idiot, he'd nodded and went to stand in the pantry, staring blankly at the fully stocked shelves. He groaned inwardly, smacking his forehead with his palm. How the heck was he supposed to gather the ingredients when he had no clue what they were?

"Everything alright," Kogitsune asked, stepping into the small, confined space. "You've been in here for a while. Do you need some help?"

Mikazuki spun around, shyly brushing the hair from his eyes. He opened his mouth to give a believable excuse, but when Kogitsune's piercing gaze met his, Mikazuki was struck speechless yet again.

Kogitsune frowned. "Are you okay, Jiji? Your face is all flushed. You sick or something?"

Mikazuki shook his head, his eyes darting to the door then back to Kogitsune. He realized then that he was alone with Kogitsune for the first time since… ever! This was the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance like this might never come again; the question was whether or not Mikazuki had the guts to take it.

"Jiji?" Kogitsune said in a worried voice. "Maybe I should take you to your room. If you want, I can bring a tray up for you later. It's no trouble. I'll just…"

Mikazuki flung himself into Kogitsune's arms, crushing their lips together in a sudden kiss. It was a bold move, and one Mikazuki would probably regret, but when it was all said and done, he could at least be proud of himself. For once in his life, he'd been brave in love, and even if Kogitsune shoved him to the ground in disgust, he'd still have the memory of their kiss to carry with him for the rest of his life.

 _But Kogitsune didn't push him away. In fact, he kissed Mikazuki back…_

Mikazuki hadn't anticipated this turn of events. He'd been about 98.7% sure Kogitsune would reject him, so when the male scooped him up and pressed his back against the wall, Mikazuki wasn't exactly sure what to do next. And when articles of clothing started to come off, he couldn't suppress the surge of panic.

"I-I should probably tell you that I-I've never done this before," Mikazuki said between kisses.

Kogitsune pulled back abruptly. "You're a virgin?"

"I-if by virgin you mean that I've never been kissed, then yes."

"You've never even been kissed?!"

Mikazuki swallowed. "I-is that bad?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"I think we should stop," Kogitsune said in a pained whisper, immediately letting go of Mikazuki and stepping back.

"No!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "Let's just forget what I said and keep going!"

"But you…"

Mikazuki held up his finger, signaling for Kogitsune to give him a second. He poked his head out the entrance, checking to make sure no one had come into the kitchen. Satisfied they were still alone, he closed the pantry door. The only light came from the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, casting the small space in a soft glow.

"There," Mikazuki said. "Now where were we?"

"Jiji, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then don't think," Mikazuki replied, taking Kogitsune's hands and placing them on his narrow hips. "I can turn the light off if you want. That way you won't have to see my face. You can even pretend I'm someone else if that'll help."

Kogitsune stared down at Mikazuki in muted shock. The moment lasted for so long, Mikazuki almost gave up on continuing. He was silently chastising himself for mentioning the whole virgin thing when Kogitsune suddenly spun him around and pressed him firmly against the pantry wall. He kicked Mikazuki's legs open with his foot, forcing Mikazuki to bend over and stick out his butt. There was a moment of confusion for Mikazuki just before Kogitsune spread him open.

Confusion quickly turned to pleasure as Kogitsune's tongue licked and teased Mikazuki's pale pink bud. Reaching between his lover's legs, Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's hard length and stroked it leisurely. It all felt so good that the sudden invasion of Kogitsune's finger caused Mikazuki to cry out in pain.

"Relax," Kogitsune whispered, working his finger deep into Mikazuki's body. "I'll find it soon."

Kogitsune alternated between his fingers and tongue, whispering comforting words as he stretched Mikazuki open.

"Does it still hurt?" Kogitsune asked, climbing to his feet.

He currently had three fingers buried inside Mikazuki, the padded tips massaging a spot he'd discovered deep inside his lover's core. The pain had long since faded, replaced with a growing need Mikazuki couldn't quite grasp and hold onto.

He moaned in response, grinding his ass against Kogitsune's hand. Perhaps if he could push the male's fingers deeper, then he could get to the place his body was so desperately trying to reach. Kogitsune leaned over, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's trembling shoulder. With his other hand, he reached around and took hold of Mikazuki's throbbing length.

"You're leaking," Kogitsune murmured, whispering in a self-satisfied voice. "I think you're ready for me now."

Mikazuki was too far gone to process anything Kogitsune was saying. He wanted more, and though he couldn't verbalize his need, Kogitsune seemed to understand perfectly well.

"Lift your ass for me," Kogitsune whispered, pulling out his fingers.

Mikazuki whimpered in objection, eliciting a soft chuckle from Kogitsune's lips.

"Your body is incredible," Kogitsune said, taking hold of Mikazuki's narrow waist. "It responds so perfectly to my touch."

Kogitsune groaned and panted as he forced his dick into Mikazuki's tight hole. There was a whisper of pain, but Mikazuki's mind remained solely focused on the pleasure. It felt so good to be filled with Kogitsune's cock. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Kogitsune go deeper; push harder. In his impatience, Mikazuki thrust his hips backward, burying Kogitsune's cock to the hilt. The poor unsuspecting male bit back a strangled curse.

"Fuck… me…" Kogitsune breathed, pressing his hands to the wall for support. "Take it easy, lover. You're gonna make me cum before we even start."

Kogitsune eased into a slow steady rhythm. There were no words to describe the exquisite pleasure. With every stroke, Kogitsune's massive length hit the secret spot deep inside Mikazuki. Every third stroke or so, the male would grind his hips against Mikazuki's ass, massaging the spot with extra care.

"You like that don't you," Kogitsune murmured, running his hands across Mikazuki's stomach and up his chest. "What about this?" he asked, nipping Mikazuki's ear lobe. "You like this?"

Mikazuki moaned sweetly, arching back and resting his head against Kogitsune's shoulder as the male pinched and tweaked his tender nipples. His cock jumped and twitched between his legs, cum leaking from the tip in a steady flow.

Kogitsune peered over Mikazuki's shoulder. With one hand he continued to play with Mikazuki's nipples, and with the other he grabbed hold of the leaking cock. That was all it took. Cum exploded from Mikazuki's pulsing dick, gush after gush splattering the wall. Standing was no longer an option, and with his world spinning out of control, Mikazuki was grateful to have Kogitsune's strong arms to hold him up.

"We're not finished yet," Kogitsune whispered. "Now it's my turn."

He gathered Mikazuki in his arms and set him atop the bags of rice stacked against the wall. He wrapped Mikazuki's legs around his waist then guided his cock back into his lover's wet embrace. They moaned in unison. Kogitsune took a moment to steady himself, leaning down to kiss Mikazuki. Once again he started his long, deep strokes. Their kiss became more passionate as he increased his pace, and soon Mikazuki was spiraling towards another glorious orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Kogitsune hissed, slamming into Mikazuki with such force it felt like the entire room was shaking.

Mikazuki came for a second time, the walls of his ass clenching Kogitsune's dick like a vice. Kogitsune thrust one last time into his lover's sopping wetting hole, holding Mikazuki's hips in place as he emptied his seed. Mikazuki's virgin hole overflowed, the hot sticky liquid dripping from his body and onto the floor.

Kogitsune slumped forward, his heart pounding so hard, Mikazuki could feel it beating through his chest. Not sure what to do with his hands, Mikazuki kept them at his side, waiting to see what Kogitsune would do first.

"Damn," Kogitsune grunted, easing his dripping cock from Mikazuki's body. "That was… unexpected."

Mikazuki laughed nervously, sliding off the bags of rice and reaching for his discarded clothing. Kogitsune grabbed it first, handing Mikazuki his pants before rushing to put on his own clothes.

"We should hurry before anyone comes down. It'd be kinda difficult to, uh... explain this," Kogitsune said, gesturing from himself to Mikazuki.

Mikazuki smiled weakly. "Yeah, that would definitely be awkward."

"Exactly," Kogitsune said, opening the door. "Grab the stuff when you're finished dressing. I'll make you breakfast if you're still up for it."

Kogitsune walked out of the pantry as if the last 20 minutes had never happened. Mikazuki didn't know what to say or how to feel, so he dressed as quickly as he could and tried to slip out of the kitchen without Kogitsune noticing. He almost made it.

"Where are you going?" Kogitsune asked, glancing over his shoulder as he heated a large metal pan.

"I-I'm not really hungry," Mikazuki replied, inching closer to the exit. "You go ahead, I've got chores to do."

"Are you sure? I can make you something small. I even started a pot of water for your tea."

"N-no, that's okay. I'm fine, really. I'll talk to you later."

Kogitsune gave a small wave. "Sure, see you later."

Mikazuki walked stiffly from the room, the soreness in his body and the feel of Kogitsune's cum sliding down his thigh the only evidence of their stolen moment together.

 **CHAPTER 3**

When Mikazuki walked out of the kitchen that day, he was convinced he and Kogitsune would never have sex again. Hell, he wasn't even sure if they'd ever _speak_ again. It had all been so spur of the moment, and not even 10 seconds after Kogitsune had acted as if nothing had happened. Mikazuki had no experience in the ways of love and sex, but even he knew that was a bad sign. So, after a night of tears, Mikazuki resigned himself to a life where he admired Kogitsune from a distance.

 _That was until the next evening…_

After another endless day of chores, Mikazuki had gone to the bath house to shower for dinner. He'd been under the steaming water for exactly 30 seconds before Kogitsune had pounced on him. They went for three rounds on the heated shower floor, their passionate cries echoing off the tiled walls.

 _But it didn't end there…_

The next day they did it in the linen closet; Mikazuki bent over the laundry cart while Kogitsune took him from behind. And the day after that, it was in the broom closet; Mikazuki clinging to a shelf as Kogitsune sucked his cock dry. Just recently they'd gotten bold and done it outside behind the garden shed. They'd almost been caught by the elderly gardener, which only succeeded in making the sex that much better.

Mikazuki wasn't entirely sure what kind of relationship they were in, but then again it didn't really matter. It felt good to be desired, even if it was only temporary. And, despite the inevitable heartbreak that awaited him in the end, Mikazuki decided he would be a willing participant in this strange love affair. It was only a matter of time before Kogitsune got bored and moved onto the next lover, but regardless of that fact, Mikazuki was determined to enjoy the attention while it lasted.

He was on the way to his room when a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind. Under normal circumstances, he would have broken both of his capture's arms, but Mikazuki knew exactly who it was, and he'd been waiting for this moment all day.

Until now, they'd never had sex in a bed, so Mikazuki was strangely excited by the fact that they were in Kogitsune's room rather than some random part of the house. By now, Mikazuki knew the drill. He started to undress as quickly as possible, but stopped when Kogitsune spoke.

"Wait, I… I need to tell you something," Kogitsune said, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Mikazuki sighed heavily. The moment had finally come. Kogitsune was tired of him, and this was the part where he put an end to their daily rendezvouses.

"It's okay," Mikazuki replied, fixing his clothes. "You don't need to say it. I knew this was going to happen eventually, so don't worry about explanations."

Kogitsune frowned. "What are you talking about? Explanations for what?"

Mikazuki felt ill. He'd hoped to make a clean break, assuming Kogitsune would be relieved by his acquiescence and bid him farewell before his tears started. If only he were so lucky…

"Look, I get it," Mikazuki said, forcing himself to smile. "This was just for fun. I know you don't _actually_ like me. Honestly, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. Is it someone else? If it's one of the servants or something, I promise not to interfere. We can go back to being friends like before." Mikazuki bit his lip thoughtfully, realizing one very important fact. "Well, I suppose we were never really _friends_ , but I don't mind going back to the way things were. Unless you think that's a bad idea. If you'd rather we not associate at all, that's okay, too."

Kogitsune blinked in confusion. Mikazuki would've laughed if he didn't feel like crying. He was giving Kogitsune the perfect out, the least the guy could do was allow Mikazuki to leave with some of his dignity intact.

"I'll go now," Mikazuki continued. "Maybe I'll see you for dinner later. O-or not. I don't want you to feel like I'm bothering you or anything. That would be really annoying, and that's the last thing I want to be, so… bye."

He was rambling now. Definitely a sign to leave. Mikazuki had his hand on the door knob and his back to Kogitsune. If he could just make it to his room without anyone seeing him, then he wouldn't have to explain why he was crying. Before Mikazuki could make his escape, Kogitsune was behind him, his hand pressed to the door so Mikazuki couldn't open in it.

"Is it really that easy for you to walk away from me?" Kogitsune asked in a low voice.

Mikazuki pressed his palm to his stomach, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from dropping to the floor and sobbing like a blubbering idiot.

"O-of course," Mikazuki gritted out. "I knew what this was from the beginning so I… I-I…"

Kogitsune took Mikazuki by the chin, forcing him to meet his fiery gaze. "Look me in the eyes and tell me this meant nothing to you."

"This m-meant… i-it meant nothing…"

"Then why are you crying?"

Mikazuki pushed Kogitsune away, going for the door once more. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Kogitsune's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him close.

"I like you, Mikazuki," he whispered, the warmth of his breath ruffling the hair above Mikazuki's ear. "I keep trying to tell you how I feel, but when I see you I just… I can't help myself." Kogitsune groaned softly, pinning Mikazuki against the door. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? I've never wanted anyone like this in my life! You drive me crazy! When we're apart I can't stop thinking about you, and when we're together I can't stop touching you." He pressed a kiss to Mikazuki's tear-stained cheek. "I like you, Mikazuki. I really _really_ like you."

"I like you, too!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "I've always liked you!"

Kogitsune laughed in relief, nuzzling Mikazuki's nose with his. "Then why are you always running away from me. Why do you avoid me to the point where I have to kidnap you in order to spend any time together?"

"B-because," Mikazuki stammered. "I didn't think you actually liked me. I mean, how could someone like you want someone like me? I'm so… so ordinary!"

Kogitsune snorted. "You're joking, right? Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are? Every Sword in this house would jump at the chance to be with you, and I'm not even exaggerating. Tonbo-san and Nagasone were talking about it yesterday!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! I got so angry I hit Tonbo-san across the head with a bottle! A huge mistake, by the way. That's when I realized I can't go on like this! I want everyone to know we're together. I want people to know you're mine! I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. For god's sake, Mikazuki, I want to have sex with you in a bed! My bed!"

Mikazuki stared up at Kogitsune, not sure how to respond. At a complete loss for words, he pulled Kogitsune down for a passionate kiss instead.

Kogitsune didn't waste any time on buttons or clasps. He tore the clothes from Mikazuki's body, his hands and lips all over every inch of skin he could reach. First they were against the wall, then on the floor, then on the top of Kogitsune's dresser. They had sex on every surface of Kogitsune's room _except_ the bed. By the time they finished, they were completely exhausted, sprawled naked across the floor in each other's arms. After about 30 minutes or so, Mikazuki moved to get up, but Kogitsune pulled him right back down.

"Where are you going?" he asked anxiously. "I thought you liked me?!"

Mikazuki laughed, wincing at the pain the simple act caused. "I'm just going to get the blanket from the bed."

Kogitsune breathed a sigh of relief, but refused to let Mikazuki go. He pulled him against his muscular frame, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I'll keep you warm," Kogitsune murmured, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's temple. "Just lay with me for a while. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I don't want it to end."

Mikazuki snuggled as close as he could, loving the way Kogitsune made him feel safe and protected. He felt small in his lover's arm; precious and delicate. He didn't want the moment to end either.

"You know what I just realized," Mikazuki said suddenly. "You don't call me Jiji anymore."

Kogitsune snickered softly. "I can't call my lover an old man. Not when he's got an ass as tight as yours."

Kogitsune emphasized his words by popping Mikazuki lovingly on the bottom. Mikazuki couldn't help but laughed again, rolling over to face Kogitsune.

"I love you," Mikazuki whispered, suddenly shy despite all they'd just done.

Kogitsune ran his hand up Mikazuki's back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Mikazuki's nose. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

They snuggled closer to each other, lying in silence for several wonderful moments. Mikazuki was drifting to sleep when Kogitsune's hard length poked him in the belly. The male did his best to adjust his hips, but Mikazuki could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Kogitsune muttered. "You just smell so good. And the way you look right now, all soft and flushed." He groaned as if in pain, pressing his brow to Mikazuki's forehead.

Mikazuki slipped his hand between their bodies, taking hold of Kogitsune's rock hard length. "You know, there's still the bed…"

 **END~**


End file.
